


Caroling

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Caroling, M/M, Omega Verse, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wants to go Christmas caroling.  Fine, according to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyn2K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn2K/gifts).



> Day 10 of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from Cyn2k, who specified Sherlock, which was a problem when I came up with the _most brilliant story ever_ for the prompt... except it was Doctor Who. (Don't worry, you'll all get that one later, it's too awesome not to share.)

“Emily wants to go caroling,” said John.

 

“Fine,” said Sherlock, and returned to mind palace, where he promptly forgot about the topic.

 

*

 

“Harry wants to come caroling with us,” said John.

 

“Fine,” said Sherlock, and went back to looking through his microscope, and promptly forgot about the topic.

 

*

 

“Greg’s coming caroling with us,” said John.

 

“Fine,” said Sherlock, and continued examining the dead body splayed out on the replica of Big Ben, and promptly forgot about the topic.

 

*

 

“Percy and Gordon are bringing the kids to go caroling with us,” said John.

 

“Fine,” said Sherlock, and kept frowning at his reflection in the mirror as he applied product to his hair, and promptly forgot about the topic.

 

*

 

“Mrs Hudson won’t come caroling, but she said she’d have biscuits and hot cocoa for after,” said John.

 

“Fine,” said Sherlock, elbows-deep in a tub full of something best left unmentioned, and promptly forgot about the topic.

 

*

 

The lounge was strangely full of people when Sherlock arrived home after a happy afternoon at the morgue.  They were all wearing their winter coats, and the children had paper crowns and cheeks painted like Christmas trees, stockings, and Santa Claus.

 

Sherlock stared at the intruders.  The intruders all smiled congenially back at him.

 

“Oh, good, I was beginning to think you would be late,” said John, coming out from the kitchen.  He was just wrapping his scarf around his neck.

 

“John.  Why are they here?” asked Sherlock finally.

 

“We’re going _caroling_ ,” piped up Emily, dancing from foot to foot.

 

Sherlock frowned. “What?  This is the first I’ve heard of it.”

 

John sighed.  “I told you.  Several times.”

 

Sherlock shrugged.  “Well.  Have a good time.  John, where’s my microscope?”

 

Emily’s chin trembled and her eyes went wide.  “But… Papa?  Aren’t you coming too?”

 

Sherlock stared at his daughter, and then looked helplessly up at John, who was had finished zipping up Bartholomew’s coat and was looking back with a passive expression.

 

“You said you’d play the violin,” whispered Emily and put her mittened hand in his.

 

Sherlock fell – but there were appearances to keep.  He sighed, loudly, and fetched his violin from its protective case, and tried not to think about what the chill in the air would do to it. 

 

“Fine,” he said, long-suffering, and followed a skipping Emily down the stairs.


End file.
